


As Far As You Want (Art Post)

by deadlyfurniture



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Digital Art, Dom Sam, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Handcuffs, Multi, Polyamory, Sub Dean, Threesome - F/M/M, dom Jess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:32:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3449006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlyfurniture/pseuds/deadlyfurniture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or: How to End Up in an Incestuous Polyamorous Relationship and Like It</p>
<p>Sam and Jess were just looking for a nice guy to invite into their bed; Sam had no idea Jess would end up choosing his brother and he had even less of an idea that somehow the three of them would work it out.</p>
<p> <b>Art post for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3449333/chapters/7564928">As Far As You Want</a></b></p>
            </blockquote>





	As Far As You Want (Art Post)

**Author's Note:**

> Fic can be found [HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3449333/chapters/7564928)
> 
> Huge thank you to [Isis_MgGee](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis_McGee) for sticking with this fic though all the grief it gave you because it's turned out so well and I absolutely loved working with you.
> 
> This challenge has been great from start to finish, honestly. Wild too, what with this being my first time drawing smut, first time drawing anything with three people interacting, first time posting to Ao3, a plethora of cherries have been popped in these past few weeks and I enjoyed every second.

 


End file.
